The Surprise
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Prompt: S/A Either Sharon or Andy finds out one of their kids is going to have a baby.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

_Prompt: S/A Either Sharon or Andy finds out one of their kids is going to have a baby._

Sharon stood on bare feet in Andy's kitchen, wearing only his button down shirt and a pair of black underwear. She tapped her fingers against the black mug in her hand, gold letters reading 'World's Best Dad'. She smiled tiredly, waiting for the coffee to be ready.

Andy entered the kitchen, the phone call he was having when Sharon woke up finally over. "Now this is something I could get used to seeing in the morning," Andy said, his cell being dropped on the counter as arms wrapped around her small waist and his hands caressed her bare stomach.

"Aren't you sweet," she replied dryly.

"Hey, it was a compliment," he said into her ear before he kissed at her temple.

Sharon relaxed into his embrace, his lips starting to follow the curve of her jaw. "Coffee first," she mumbled as the coffee maker announced the coffee was ready.

Andy laughed and moved away, hands held up in surrender. "Don't let me get in the way of you getting your caffeine," he joked. "I should know better."

Sharon smiled as she poured herself some coffee, and then reached for a mug and poured him some as well. It was a natural move, something that came with doing it so many times. It was an odd familiarity, one she wouldn't have thought would ever exist between them. As she brought the mugs to Andy's small kitchen table, sugar being pushed towards her by him, she realized it was something she liked.

"That was Nicole on the phone," Andy said, watching Sharon stir her coffee.

Sharon hummed, nodding her head once. "How is she?" Sharon asked with a smile, looking up at Andy. Since the wedding a year ago, Andy and Nicole had been working on their relationship; things were going well.

Andy shrugged as he scratched at the back of his neck. Sharon pulled the shirt together and leaned with one of her elbows on the wood table. She observed him carefully for a moment, neither of them saying anything. She drank some coffee; he drank some coffee.

"She says she needs to tell me something," he finally told her, a few quiet minutes after her question. "Something important."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," she said with a smile, the worry of what she was going to say to him making fine lines in his skin appear more than they usually would.

"Yeah, I know that," he said.

"But..."

"She wants to meet for lunch today."

"Lunch sounds nice," Sharon mumbled against her coffee mug.

"It does," he agreed, "but that's not all. Before she asked me, I told her that we were spending the weekend together."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I understand," Sharon said, putting her mug down. "I'll still be here when you get back," she teased.

Andy grinned at her. "She actually wants you to come as well." He stood up, walking over to the refrigerator, not seeing the way Sharon's face fell a little.

Sharon swallowed. "Both of us? And she didn't say why?"

"Look who sounds worried now."

Sharon picked up the closest non-breakable thing to her that wouldn't actually hurt him - a kitchen towel - and threw it at him, a satisfied smile growing on her lips when he grunted. Andy closed the fridge, eggs in his hand. Sharon's smile was hidden behind the black coffee mug in her hand when he turned and looked at her, but her eyes crinkled and the green coloring of eyes was bright. Andy shook his head, his own smile growing.

Eggs placed on the counter, Andy started gathering the vegetables he would be needing for their breakfast. "If you don't want to go-"

"Of course I want to go," Sharon said, watching him move around the kitchen. He looked good in there; she enjoyed just watching him, and she knew he liked it by the way he always showed off. "I was just a little surprised."

"Okay," he said simply.

"Okay," she repeated.

They were silent for a while, but then Andy looked over to her, a chopping knife in his hand. "She likes you," Andy said.

"Nicole?"

He nodded. "She gets her good taste from me."

"Finish making the breakfast, Andy," she said before laughing, watching as he cooked for them.

...

Later that day, Sharon and Andy parked the car outside of the bistro Nicole had picked out. They were a little late because of the traffic, but when they finally made it inside, Nicole told them she had only been there a few minutes. Greetings were shared, seats were taken, water was brought to the table, and then orders were taken. Nicole apologized for her husband's absence - something at work came up last minute. For a while it was just a normal Saturday lunch, and both Sharon and Andy could almost forget that they were both curious about why Nicole had asked them to meet her for lunch.

"Thank you," Sharon said to the waitress as she put her plate in front of her and then left.

Nicole waited a few moments before she spoke, saying, "I guess you're both waiting to find out why I was so insistent on making sure I could see you today instead of waiting longer for this."

"Is it that obvious?" Sharon asked with a guilty smile.

"Dad's not even touching his food," she said with a smirk. "And we both know that means something has to be wrong."

Sharon patted Andy's thigh comfortingly under the table.

"Honestly, I've been bubbling inside all week, waiting to be able to finally get some time with him. And it's so great that you're here, too. I'm glad you're both here," she said, sounding a little rambly. She took a sip of her water and smiled at them both.

"We're glad to be here," Sharon said when Andy said nothing. "It's also nice to see you so happy. You're practically glowing."

Sharon didn't notice it, but Andy did. Nicole's eyes widened and then looked towards him, her hand instinctively going to her stomach. If Andy had been drinking something, it would have been sprayed out on the table by now.

"No," he said, his smile wide. In that moment he saw his little girl, the same girl who had danced on his feet as a child, transform into a woman. At the wedding, there was still a little something that he held on to, but his little girl was gone now. He thought this moment would have felt like he was losing something, but he felt like he was gaining something. He smiled proudly.

Nicole nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

"Yes?" Sharon questioned. "Am I missing something?"

Nicole opened her bag and pulled something out, placing it on the table and sliding it towards them both. "I'm pregnant," she exclaimed.

"Oh, wow," Sharon said with a wide smile, Andy and her both picking up the ultrasound image. "How long have you known?" she asked, looking at Andy, who was in silent awe.

Nicole tucked her hair behind her ears as she said: "Just over two months. I wanted to wait the three months before I told anyone."

"Does your mother know?" Andy asked.

Nicole looked a little guilty when she answered; talking about her parents with each other was always something she avoided. "I told her two weeks ago. I wanted to tell you sooner, but-"

"No, it's okay. I'm happy for you," he said, reaching across the table to grab her hand. "My baby is having a baby."

Nicole scrunched up her nose. "Dad," she warned.

"It's just, I still remember when you were about this big-" he held his hand out to show a short height.

"Sharon, stop him," Nicole interrupted, smiling brightly.

"No, no. I think I'd like to hear this." He green eyes sparkled as she looked from daughter to father, enjoying the interaction very much.

Nicole shook her head, trying to stop herself from laughing. "You're no help," she mumbled, her laughter starting when Andy started to continue what he had been saying before.

...

Back at Andy's apartment, Sharon pulled off her jacket, making her way into the kitchen. Andy followed, putting the leftover food into the fridge. Sharon went to the sink, about to get herself a glass for some water when the black mug she was using earlier caught her attention. She smiled, as she always did when she looked at it. It was her favorite mug - which was why she used it all the time - because Nicole had given it to him only a few months ago. Sharon loved watching their relationship get stronger.

"Where are you going?" Andy asked as Sharon left the kitchen, mug in hand.

"I'll be right back," she said and went into the living room.

Andy waited where he was until she came back, a smile on her lips before she leaned up and kissed his. "Your mug was missing something," she said, lifting it up so he could see it.

Andy smiled and then laughed, taking the mug from Sharon's grasp. Taped on the mug was a small piece of white paper, 'GRAND' written out in black ink, placed beside the dad part of 'World's Best Dad'. "I'm going to be a grandfather," he said.

Sharon hummed softly, enjoying the happiness in his eyes. "Yes you are."

"I'm getting old."

Sharon laughed. "Are you just realizing that now?" she joked.

Andy feigned a hurt look as he put the mug down behind him. "You think I'm old?" Sharon only smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, stepping close to him again.

She half-laughed, half-grunted as he turned them around and lifted her up so she was on the edge of the counter. "Not too bad for an old guy," she breathed against his mouth, leaning in to kiss him, her eyes locked on his.

"You think you're cute, don't you?" Andy said, his hands on her hips, his lips almost touching hers.

"I think you think I'm cute," she said, wrapping her legs around him so she could pull him closer.

Andy grinned, feeling her warm breath on his lips. "You obviously know me well."

"Obviously," Sharon mumbled as their lips finally met in a kiss.

The End.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
